


down on both knees

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: watch me drown [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Stockholm Syndrome, No Aftercare, Paperwork, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, ask to tag, losing consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Hamid nodded hazily,”’m sorry.” He went limp against the broad chest with a sigh. Barret smiled to himself, laid his palm across Hamid’s back and brushed his thumb gently across a smooth patch of scales at the base of Hamid’s neck. Hamid shivered and tilted his head back into the touch--or Hamid cockwarms Barret while he does work until he gets tired of it
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Barret Racket
Series: watch me drown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	down on both knees

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Romans for this prompt, i knew we all wanted to hurt Hamid. plenty of chatfic about it.  
> As always this fic has no set place in the series, Im just writing this cause i love hamid and love hurting him
> 
> thanks to [ChaosMidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/pseuds/ChaosMidge) for the beta

Barret hummed and it vibrated through Hamid’s head like the ringing of a bell. He was trying to be good and sit still for Barret but that was so hard to do when he was speared open in his lap being used just to keep the paperwork more interesting.

Hamid leaned his head forward to rest his neck on Barret’s shoulder with a quiet whine and even that small shift in position rocked him minutely on Barret.

The man chuckled, low and amused, and dragged his blunt nails through Hamid’s hair and across his scalp, pulling a weak moan from the halfling.

Hamid pressed his face into Barret’s collarbone and shifted his hips slightly to relieve some of the stiffness in his hips and froze at the pleased huff of breath that ruffled his hair,”Now, Hamid. I can’t work with you wiggling around like that on my cock. Be a good boy and just sit still for me, hm?”

Hamid nodded hazily,”’m sorry.” He went limp against the broad chest with a sigh. Barret smiled to himself, laid his palm across Hamid’s back and brushed his thumb gently across a smooth patch of scales at the base of Hamid’s neck. Hamid shivered and tilted his head back into the touch. With a sigh, he relaxed into the stretch of his cunt and the gentle scratch of the pen on papers. 

Hamid didn't know how long he sat there before the ache in his hips grew too much to bear. Awkwardly, he lifted himself up on his knees and whimpered as Barret's cock slid slightly out of him, wet and cunt warmed. Then, he flinched at the sound of Barret setting his fountain pen aside with a clank into its stand.

Hamid bit his lip and looked through lowered lashes towards Barret’s frowning face,” _Boy,_ what did I say?” 

Hamid froze and tried to pull himself together enough to answer, he felt so floaty. “N-not to move. ‘M sorry, it _hurt_.” He whined weakly and shifted his hips around a little and felt the grind of his bones.

Barret set his hands on Hamid’s hips to still him,”If it hurt, you should have _said,_ but now you’ll live with it. Now, I believe I am finished with my papers for the day. Since the needy creature in my lap can’t _sit still_ when he’s told.” Barret punctuated his words with a rough thrust of his hips. 

Hamid cried out and curled forward into Barret’s chest, grasping at his shirt. 

Barret moved Hamid by his hips in a smooth circle around his cock,”I’d tell you to ride me, but I think you wouldn’t be able to follow that direction either.” Hamid whined as heat built in his core and his cunt tensed briefly around Barret at the admonishment.

Barret groaned and his face split in a grin as he lifted Hamid by his hips almost completely off of his cock and slammed him down to grind against his hips. The halfling moaned loudly and rolled his hips in Barret’s hands, his face still pressed into the man’s shirt.

Barret built a rhythm in his push and pull of Hamid’s hips onto him with a small pleased groan at each heated slide. Slick slid down Hamid’s thighs and smeared across Barret’s lap. Hamid made a high noise in his throat as Barret slid one hand from his hip to dip between his thighs and rub around his cock. 

Hamid tensed and moaned loudly as he came with a sharp rock of his hips into the press of Barret’s fingers on him and how _full_ he felt.

Barret kept tilting his hips up into Hamid, making good use of the contracting walls of his cunt around his cock. Barret held Hamid flush to his hips for a moment before pulling the halfling completely off of him and shifting him to the floor,”Clean me up, lad, you made a mess of me. And when I come don’t spill any.”

Hamid gave a startled whimper and blinked blearily up through his lashes at Barret as he took a moment to absorb what he’d been told,”Yessir.”

Hamid shuffled closer to Barret on his knees and leaned up to slide his tongue through the mess pooled around Barret’s cock. He breathed the musky scents in as he smeared his mess across his chin and swallowed it down from where it pooled on the pale flesh.

Barret ran his fingers through Hamid’s hair in approval and as soon as the slick had been replaced with spit soaked skin, he guided Hamid to the beading head of his cock.

Hamid flicked his tongue out to collect the fluid before raising both hands to wrap around Barret’s cock and slowly feed it into his mouth. 

Barret hummed a pleased groan and slowly urged Hamid farther up the length of him with gentle tugs at his hair. Hamid groaned around the girth and swallowed in an attempt to slacken his jaw further and was rewarded with a harsher tug and the press of Barret against the back of his throat before he drew Hamid back by his hair.

Hamid panted for breath for a moment before Barret slid his length back into Hamid’s mouth with a rock of his hips. Hamid slid his tongue along the underside of Barret’s cock as best as he could with the man once more taking control of the situation from him and fucking into his mouth with little care for the halfling on the recieving end. 

Hamid groaned and flung his hands out to brace himself on Barret’s thighs as the crime lord forced himself further into Hamid’s mouth and brushed the back of his throat. Hamid whimpered around the length and drew a groan from Barret along with a more forceful thrust and a sick pop into his throat.

Hamid scrabbled at Barret’s thighs as tears pricked at his eyes and Barret tightened his grip in Hamid’s hair, pulling him flush with his hips. 

Hamid choked for breath around the length and forced himself to focus on swallowing around it as the cock stretched the skin thin. 

Hamid felt the rough calluses brush his skin as Barret wrapped his free hand around Hamid’s throat and squeezed.

Tears streamed down Hamid’s face. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

His vision started going black around the edges and he barely noticed Barret spill down his throat as he lost consciousness.

When Hamid came back to himself it was to the ache in his jaw and the sandpaper scrape of his throat as he swallowed. He opened his eyes into the dim light of his rooms from where he was laid out in his bed, apparently having been moved there after Barret was finished with him.

Hamid sat up and reached for the decanter of water on his bedside table and poured a glass to sip at as he pulled himself together.

**Author's Note:**

> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) discord server
> 
> [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com/) if you wanna shout or just ask about stuff (pinned post has my servers and descriptions!)


End file.
